deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Aryarya
"Aryarya?" (ありゃりゃ？) is a song performed by Ichigo Berry in the [[Death Note (2015 TV drama)|2015 Death Note television drama]]. Overview Ichigo Berry is a popular idol group, of which Misa Amane is the lead singer. Their song "Aryarya?" is performed throughout the series. It's their opening song, and the only song they're shown performing, although they presumably have others. The song is regularly heard when Light Yagami attends their concerts, and it's the song they're performing on TV when Ryuk dances along with their performance in Light's bedroom. After Misa gets the Shinigami Eyes, she's onstage performing this song when she sees Light in the audience; she can't see Light's lifespan, which is how she finds out that he's Kira. When L attends a concert and has Misa arrested just before the show, the other two group members, Mako and Serina, perform it without Misa. In the final episode, Misa is onstage performing the song as the Death Notes are burned, during which she loses her memories. The song is referenced by characters throughout the series in common usage. In episode three, Light explains to Ryuk that he did some tests with the Death Note to get one criminal to kill another, but it didn't work. The Death Note can't be used to control third parties, which means Light can't use anyone with the Death Note to kill L. Ryuk exclaims, "Aryarya!" (officially translated as, "Dear, oh, dear!") In the final episode after their performance, Misa turns down her friends' offer to go out to eat, but she can't remember what she was going to do instead since she's lost her memories of the Death Notes. Mako and Serina lightly tease her for forgetting, with Mako saying, "Aryarya!" (officially translated as "My, oh my!") Lyrics Extras The actresses for Misa, Serina, and Mako did a public stage performance leading up to the show's series premiere. During their performance, a video of Rem and Ryuk dancing along played on a screen above stage. The song is in two of the DVD extras. One video is of the public stage performance, and the other video is of Rem and Ryuk performing Ichigo Berry's signature dance along with the song. Trivia * "Aryarya" is an interjection that can be interpreted in various ways such as "oh my," "whoa," "good grief," or "whoops." * The word "kira-kira" (キラキラ, sparkle) is used once in the song. When Misa first sees Light (Kira) with the shinigami eyes, the lyrics fade out as she's singing this line. * The song was not originally made for the television drama; it was previously performed by singer Shiho Nanba, and released on her album "Otome Shikkaku." (乙女失格。) in 2012. Video gallery Ichigo Berry Live Promotion|Public appearance, Aryarya performance begins at 11:00 Ichigo Berry Live Promotion 2|Alternative video, performance begins at 2:00, Rem and Ryuk video seen at 2:13 Image gallery Ichigo Berry Misa sees Light.jpg|Misa performing the song when she first sees Light Ichigo Berry live event 1.jpg|Live promotional event of Ichigo performing the song Ichigo Berry live event 2.jpg|Live promotional event of Ichigo performing the song Category:Music Category:TV drama